Chidoman XXX
by Sigma Zero
Summary: Mal intento de parodia humorística de Mega Man X sobre aviso no hay engaño Dedicado especialmente a los mexicanos Nota: No hay yaoi, ni lemon ni nada de eso... no te dejes engañar por lo que el título pueda parecer
1. Chapter 1

**CHIDOMAN XXX**

Por Sigma Zero y Yozora no Tenshi

Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: No MM no nos pertenece... Si nos perteneciera, estaríamos viviendo en una enorme casa y rodeados de lujos... planeando MMZ 32

Bueno, esta historia se nos ocurrió en una noche de viernes... no habíamos tomado... mucho, en serio, pero bueno, léanlo y dejen reviews.

* * *

En el año MMV la cuidad de México estaba invadida por seres infrahumanos (es decir, rateros, ladrones, secuestradores, policías corruptos, narcotraficantes, piratas (de los que hacen discos)) Y para esto, el doctor Peje-Light decidió hacer algo para erradicarlos. 

"Oh" pensó el doctor en su laboratorio secreto de su departamento en Miguel Ángel de Quevedo "necesito elevar mi popularidad… pero… ¿Qué podré hacer?"

El doctor Peje-Light se paseó en su laboratorio pensando qué podría hacer. "¡Ah!" se dijo a sí mismo" Ya construí un segundo piso, ya les di dinero a los viejecitos ¡Ya terminé el Metrobús! … pero aún hay algo que necesito hacer… para alcanzar más popularidad… necesito… ¡Acabar con la delincuencia!

Sin embargo, no era una tarea fácil.

"¿Qué podré hacer?… Es algo que no podré hacer yo solo… necesito a alguien que me ayude… pero… ¿quién? No puedo confiar en alguien más… qué tal si después… …………………………………………………………………………………………… ¿qué tal si después… gana más popularidad que yo? No… eso es algo que no puedo permitir…

Después de pensar durante mucho tiempo, el doctor peje-Light, llegó a una resolución:

"¡Crearé mi propio ayudante! Obedecerá mis órdenes y no podrá tener más popularidad que yo ¡ja ja ja ja!

Y fue así, como el doctor Peje-Light dedicó horas y horas a construir su ayudante perfecto (he aquí, porqué el metrobús no fue terminado como debió haber sido)

"¡Bien! Finalmente lo he terminado… he creado a mi ayudante… Su nombre será… ¡Chidoman¡Chidoman¡Levántate y saluda a tu creador!

Un par de ojos grandes miraron al doctor peje-Light a través del vidrio de la cápsula que después se abrió y de ella salió la creación del doctor: un niño de aproximadamente ocho años.

"¡Hola doctor¡Qué gusto que usted sea mi creador¡Qué bello día¿No le gustaría salir a dar un paseo bajo el cielo azul¡Este clima me hace muy feliz!

"¡Oh Dios!" dijo para sí el doctor peje-Light "¡He creado un monstruo!"

Sin responder a la pregunta de su creación, es decir, de Chidoman, se dirigió hacia el refrigerador y sacó de él un cerveza bien fría.

"¡Oh no doctor, no beba eso¡Es malo para su salud!"

El doctor Peje-Light miró a Chidoman con desesperación y le dijo:

"No es para mí. Es para ti. Tienes que tomar esto para que te dé energía"

"¡No¡Yo sólo soy un niño¡No puede obligarme a tomar eso!

"Yo soy tu creador ¡Y vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SÍ!"

"¡NO!"

"¡SÍ!"

Media hora después….

El emocionante diálogo fue interrumpido por el secretario del Dr. Peje-Light quien entró sorpresivamente al laboratorio.

"Señor, disculpe, estas son las últimas encuestas de popularidad… Oiga ¿Qué está haciendo¿Cómo es que intenta darle cerveza a este inocente niño¡Llamaré al DIF!

"¡No espera¡Este no es un niño…!"

Pero ya era tarde… unos minutos después, una trabajadora social irrumpió en el laboratorio… (ahora ya no secreto) y se llevó al Chidoman…

"No se preocupe… usted sabe… si nos arreglamos, no se sabrá nada…"

"¡No!" Empezó a decir Chidoman "¡Hay que limpiar este mundo de la corrupción¡Si todos unimos nuestros corazones, podremos hacer de este un mundo mejor!"

"Ah ¬.¬" dijo la trabajadora social "Ya entiendo por qué trataba de darle cerveza…" De todas formas, tendremos que llevárnoslo, y no se sabrá nada, no se preocupe por ello, lo entendemos perfectamente."

* * *

Hela aquí, nuestro primer capítulo, esperamos reviews para poder escribir el próximo capítulo y continuar con esta jalada y loca (y no muy seguros de divertida) historia. (Se aceptan toda clase de sugerencias) 


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo a tooodos nuestros lectores (si es que tenemos... porque nada más uno se dignó dejar review...) Así que muchas gracias a ALeXiA-AshForD1 por su review y su enorme e inapreciable contribución moral (sinesa ayuda, no hubiéramos podido seguir continuar con esta jalada de historia (que por cierto terminamos en una sola noche... )) Así que bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo de Chidoman XXX. No es gran cosa por ahora, pero se pondrá mejor conforme avance la historia.

Nota... los diálogos del Dr. Peje-Light, fueron cambiados un poco para darle un mayor toque de realismo.

* * *

Capítulo II. 

"Esto es terrible" dijo el doctor peje-Light. "Ya se nos acabó el dinero por lo del metrobús, y es ahora cuando nejesito hacer más ahorritos para lo de mi campaña… ¿Qué voy a hajer? Tengo que construir a mi ayudante… Pero nejesito el dinero para mi campaña… afortunadamente, en esta ciudad, existe el lugar adecuado para ello… ¡Tepito!"

Así, el doctor peje-Light rompió su alcancía en forma de gallito y sacó su dinero…

"A ver, a ver… nejesito llevar dinero… sí… quinientos pesos para el material que nejesito… y estos dojientos pesos para el ratero que me ajalte… perfecto…"

Y he aquí que el doctor Peje-Light se dirigió al barrio bravo de Tepito…

"Bien, bien… ¿Qué nejesitaré para hacer mi ayudante…? Esta vez no será un niño… porque se lo lleva el DIF… y son muy ruidosos y babean… Bueno… nejesitaré unas cuantas piezas de computadoras… lájtima que todas sean robadas… si me dejcubren… seguro mi popularidad bajará…."

Una hora después, el Dr. Peje-Light salía de Tepito, con una bolsa negra llena de partes y refacciones (robadas, para variar, pero baratísimas, casi regaladas.) sin celular, sin dinero, sin su reloj de marca, sin zapatos y sin sus lentes oscuros con los que intentaba ocultar su identidad (es una pena que no se le haya ocurrido echarse un poco de gel en el "gallito" así seguro pasaba desapercibido) Y por si fuera poco, su coche ya no tenía calaveras, espejo retrovisor, ni estéreo (agradezca que logró salvar las llantas, porque llegó en el preciso instante en el que un cuate se las llevaba):

"¡Oye tú¡Deja eso!" gritó el Dr Peje-Light.

"Chaaaaale" contestó el sujeto "¡ya ni robar puede uno aquí… Yo que trato de ganarme la vida, pa'limentar a mis 8 chamacos…y usté que… ¡Pero si es el Dr. Peje Light¡Pásele jefe, pásele! Ay le dejo sus llantas… La neta… que me cai re-bien jefe… mire, mire… Le puedo conseguir unas partes retebaratas pa' su coche… ¿No le interesa?"

El Dr Peje-Light miró atentamente al hombre… la oferta era tentadora… muy tentadora… pero no pudo ceder porque un viejecito lo observaba atentamente.

"Eh… No, grajias… mejor para la otra…"

Y de esa forma, Peje-Light, regresó a su casa en Miguel Ángel de Quevedo, y sin perder un instante, comenzó la construcción de su siguiente prototipo de Chidoman.

Después de unos días (de llegar tarde a sus conferencias matutinas, en las que se notaba que no se había peinado, (ya que pasaba horas en su laboratorio ya-no-tan-secreto y no le daba tiempo)) Finalmente, su obra quedó terminada…

"Ahhh que bien" dijo el Dr. Peje-Light "por fin pude terminar esta cosa… ahora, es tiempo de despertarla…"

Y tal como lo dijo, abrió la puerta de la cápsula donde se encontraba el cuerpo azul de un hombre.

"Ahora sí… ¡Mi popularidad crecerá¡Levántate y saluda a tu creador… Chidoman… X!"

("X" porque no se le ocurrió otra cosa, y si se quedaba a pensarlo mucho, ya no sonaba tan bien su frase.)

El hombre azul abrió un ojo (y eso porque el otro no lo pudo abrir.) y trató de levantarse… sin mucho éxito.

"¡Vamos¡Levántate!"

"No… poderrrrrrrr" Respondió Chidoman X

"¿QUÉ¿Cómo que no poder? (Bueno, si actúa un poco estúpido es seguro que no me gane en la popularidad… de todas formas, tiene que permanejer en secreto… pero lo que nejesito es que me ayude con mis trabajos…) veamos Chidoman X… ¿Qué opinas ajerca de darle dinero a los viejejitos?"

"Bueno…serrrrrrr"

"(Habla un poco extraño… pero no pareje afectar a su inteligencia…) Hagamos otra prueba… Chidoman X ¿Crees poder acabar con la delincuencia?"

" DELINCUENCIA… DELINCUENCIA… ¡SOBBBRREEE CALENTTTTAMMIENTTTO ERRRRORRR ERROOOORRR ERROOOR¡SISTEMA DE ACTIVADO AUTODESTRUCCIÓOOOON!"

El Dr. Peje-Light a penas y tuvo tiempo de esconderse detrás de una mesa hasta que la explosión terminó y vio que su laboratorio-no-tan-secreto había quedado poco menos que en ruinas… «Tendré que darle su cerveza primero la próxima vez » pensó y fue al espejo de su cuarto de baño sólo para asegurarse de que no había sufrido daño alguno… pero descubrió con tristeza que su gallito… había perecido en la conflagración. (O sea que se había chamuscado.)

"¡NOOOOOOOOOO¡MI GALLITO!"

Sin embargo… No se daría por vencido… (claro, después de unas semanas de fallidos intentos de suicidio después de la pérdida de su gallito.)

Y fue así, como, sin perder más tiempo, inició la construcción del tercer prototipo…

"Ahora sí… la terjera es la venjida… (pero que no me escuchen mis viejejitos…) Lo malo… es que ya me acabé mi dinero… puej ya ni modo, voy a tener que sacar de mis ahorros para lo de mi campaña presidencial… pero ejjjta vez… tendrá que salirme bien."

Por supuesto, primero tuvo que pagar los gastos de la reparación de su ya-no-tan-secreto laboratorio secreto, y después de eso se dedicó plenamente a la construcción de su robot.

Para comprar los materiales, esta vez se dirigió a… ¡la mafia japonesa! No es tan barato como en Tepito, pero tiene mucha mejor calidad… siempre y cuando les pagues a tiempo, si no, harán parecer todo como un accidente…

Así, creó, por tercera vez, al prototipo de su ayudante… igual al anterior, pero esperando que este saliera bien.

Una vez más, el doctor Peje-Light vio a través de la ventana de cristal de la cápsula donde se encontraba su nueva creación… y dijo ya con desgano y fastidio:

"¿Te vas a levantar o qué?"

El nuevo robot miró hacia ambos lados y luego dirigió una mirada extraña hacia su creador para después ponerse de pie.

"Te llamaré… Chidoman.. XX"

Esta historia continuará...

* * *

He ahí otro capítulo de esta cosa extraña (les juramos que no bebimos al hacerla... (quizá fueron tantos dulces de café...)) Si hay alguien más que lea esta historia, esperamos sus reviews... nada les cuesta picarle en el botoncito de ahí abajo que dice "leave review" Y dejar un comentario sincero que nosotros sinceramente borraremos... (si es ofensivo) Y luego de alguna forma buscaremos dulce venganza. Como sea, en serio, dejen reviews, nos ayudan mucho a continuar con esto... (sugerencias aceptadas en cualquier momento...) 


End file.
